Pecata Minuta
by Karura Himura
Summary: Hay cosas que no puedes evitar pensar. La manera en que tus manos son más pequeñas que las de ella, la manera en que tus brazos no pueden abarcarla completa. Y hay veces que no puedes evitar pensar, que ella olvida que eres un demonio adulto.


Así es, molestas notas de autor antes de comenzar el fic. Lidien con ellas. El fic está basado en el manga (más que nada porque nunca terminé de ver el anime), pero no me parece que tenga muchas referencias al mismo, así que estamos bien.  
Si se preguntan, 'pecata minuta' significa pecado chico en latín. (Gracias, profe Torres, por enseñarlos etimología en la prepa aunque la mayoría ya lo hallamos olvidado).  
Ahora sí, el fic.

_  
Pecata Minuta  
_Acto único

No puedes evitar pensar lo pequeñas que son tus manos comparadas con las suyas. Por eso evitas tomarlas, no quieres notarlo. Y ella se ha dado cuenta, porque cuando lo haces, se pregunta cuando fue la última vez que tomaste su mano y la guiaste. Te sientes un poco cruel al pensarlo, pero agradeces su inocencia y su ingenuidad para no ir más allá de notarlo y buscar un porqué.

Tampoco puedes evitar pensar que en cuatro años ella ha crecido demasiado y que tus brazos infantiles ya no pueden rodearla y tocarse a sí mismos como solían hacerlo antes. Ya no puedes abarcarla completa. Ya no eres tú el que la toma entre tus brazos, y te molesta un poco el pensar que es ella la que puede tomarte entre sus brazos porque sientes que ya no puedes protegerla del todo.

Hay cosas que no quieres notar, pero tu cuerpo reacciona a ellas en contra de tu voluntad. No quieres notar que casi todas las mañanas vas a despertarla sólo porque piensas que verla dormir es una vista hermosa y por el placer secreto de ser tú lo primero que invade su mirar cuando despierta. Tampoco quieres notar que tus ojos se detienen en ella más de lo que solían hacerlo antes, más de lo que cualquiera consideraría normal, casual.

Reaccionas a su voz, a su toque y te dejas arrastrar por ella. Aún si has luchado contra ello, no has podido evitar pensar que fueron necesarios tan sólo cuatro años para convertir una niña en una mujer. Y cada vez que aceptas ese pensamiento, no puedes evitar pensar que has perdido en una guerra unilateral, porque sabes que te has enamorado de tu pactante, porque no has podido evitarlo y es entonces cuando el miedo se apodera de tí, porque no es la primera vez que te enamoras de una humana y sabes que el final de Rosette será el mismo que el de Magdalena.

La observas caminar con aire lúgubre por los pasillos del monasterio, la Hermana Kate la ha llamado y crees que ella teme un nuevo castigo. Ries. Ella no tarda mucho en regresar, radiante, diciendo que había recibido una llamada de Satella y que tenía que apresurarse a terminar con sus deberes. Ah, y casi lo olvida, tiene que avisar a Azmaria también.

Satella los ha invitado a su casa a cenar y sabes que pasaran la noche allí. Esperas la reunión con gusto, porque se siente bien estar todos juntos, te gusta ver a Rosette alegre y discutiendo con alguien tan parecida ella, porque sabes que ambas odian perder. También te gusta ver a Azmaria sonreír y sabes que para ella ustedes son su familia. Y te gusta sentir la paz entonces, la calidez en el ambiente y te relajas, porque te cautiva y te hace olvidar que eres Chrno el Pecador.

Pero entonces escuchas la discusión que se ha vuelto tradicional entre Rosette y Satella, cada vez que se ven. Las escuchar discutir acerca de tí. Satella mostrando un interés ahora fingido -con el único propósito de molestar- y Rosette llamándola pedófila por hacerlo, porque ¡con un niño!

Y te das cuenta entonces, que talvez lo que más te molesta, lo que te hiere, es el hecho que no puedes evitar pensar que hay veces en que ella olvida que no eres un niño. Que eres un demonio adulto. Que es ella la que es muchas décadas, siglos posiblemente, más joven que tú. Y sientes que estás llegando a tu límite. Pero no te atreves a hacer nada. No quieres perderla antes de tiempo y prefieres no arriesgarte.

De alguna manera, entre tú y Steiner logran controlar la cantidad de alcohol sobre la mesa y las tres mujeres se mantienen sobrias toda la cena. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Steiner retiró los platos de la mesa y Azmaria bosteza, se ruboriza, avergonzada, y se excusa diciendo que está cansada. Satella dice que en verdad es tarde ya y que ella también está un poco cansada. Miras el reloj de péndulo que se encuentra en frente tuyo y te sorprende ver que ya pasa de la medianoche. Rosette también mira la hora y luego te mira a tí, como leyendo tus pensamientos, y sabe que estás pensando que el tiempo se sintió como si durase menos que un suspiro.

-Ha sido una buena noche ¿no, Chrno?

Volteas a verla y te está sonriendo. Sonríes y asientes. Satella y Azmaria los están esperando a los pies de las escaleras, la primera para mostrarles las habitaciones que usarán. La primera es la de Azmaria, así que les desea buenas noches y se separa de ustedes. La que sigue es la de Rosette, pero se niega a dejarte solo con Satella, especialmente cuando se da cuenta que tu habitación es la más cercana a la de ella.

-Saltará sobre tí apenas bajes tu guardia, esa mujer sería capaz de cualquier cosa, no estás seguro cerca de ella  
-Puedo escucharte, porque ¿sabes? Sigo aquí

Sientes los brazos de Satella alrededor tuyo y sabes que van a empezar otra vez. No te importa lo que Satella diga, sabes que es para molestar a Rosette, porque sus reacciones son muy predecibles, tú también lo haces. Pero sí te importa lo que Rosette piensa de tí y está tratándote como un niño otra vez.

No te das cuenta cuando la discusión termina, simplemente escuchas la puerta del cuarto de Satella abrirse y decir que algún día caerás bajo sus más desarrollados encantos. La puerta se cierra y estás solo con Rosette en un pasillo sin luces prendidas. Tu pulso se acelera un poco cuando la miras y la vez bañada por la luz de la luna. Quieres decir algo, vas a decir algo, pero ella se adelanta, buenas noches, dice y se inclina ligeramente hacia tí. Se ve hermosa y agradeces la oscuridad porque sientes el calor en tus mejillas.

-No olvides asegurar la puerta o Satella podría venir a asaltarte más tarde

Asientes, un poco tieso y con una sonrisa falsa que ella no puede ver. La observas darte la espalda y entrar a su habitación. Te quedas de pie allí, en medio del pasillo, luchando talvez contigo mismo. No sabes que hacer y entonces miras por la ventana y descubres que hay luna llena esa noche. No sabes cuanto tiempo te quedas allí, mirando la luna, pero cuando apartas la mirada ya te has decidido. Has llegado a tu límite y la puerta que abres no es la puerta de tu habitación.

-¿Chrno?

Las cortinas están cerradas y por ende la habitación completamente a oscuras, pero Rosette parece saber que eres tú y te recibe sorprendida y un poco preocupada. Ves su oscura silueta semi-incorporada en la cama alargar un brazo para prender una lámpara junto su cama. La luz envuelve el cuarto y tú bajas la mirada, lentamente levantas una mano y aseguras la puerta. Click. Ella te pregunta que es lo que te pasa, si no puedes dormir. Escuchas el susurro de las colchas hechas a un lado y tu le pides que no se mueva, que no te pasa nada, que sólo querías hablar con ella. Ella frunce el ceño, aunque no puedes verlo y te pregunta que entonces para qué aseguraste la puerta, que no iba a huir.

Tú sonríes un poco y te dejas caer, deslizándote por la puerta, hasta llegar al piso. Aún no la has mirado. Le pides que apague la luz y que te deje estar un rato así. La escuchas mascullar algo parecido a raro o posiblemente loco y después la habitación vuelve a estar a oscuras. Es entonces cuando levantas la mirada y la ves sentada en la cama, sabes que te está mirando aun si no te ve. Suspiras.

-Es cansado -dices y ella parece querer decir algo, pero tú te adelantas-. Duele también, porque siento que no me estás viendo  
-¿De qué estas hablando?

Aprovechas la oscuridad para moverte sin que ella lo note, eres silencioso y cuando llegas junto a la cama, ella sigue viendo hacia la puerta.

-No soy un niño, Rosette

La observas sobresaltarse al escuchar tu voz tan cerca de ella y voltea a mirarte, sus ojos terminando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Está confundida y te mira extrañada mientras te subes a su cama y te arrodillas frente a ella, tu rostro unos centímetros más arriba que el de ella. Colocas tus manos -más pequeñas que las de ella, piensas- sobre sus brazos y repites tus palabras.

-No soy un niño, Rosette  
-Ya sé que no eres un niño, Chrno -dice ella, contestando de inmediato y puedes detectar la obviedad en su voz. Pero no es eso a lo que te refieres.  
-Entonces no hables de mí como si fuese uno  
-¿Qué dices? Yo no...

No lo piensas, tu cuerpo actúa. Tus manos en sus brazos hacen fuerza sobre ella y la obligas a acostarse por completo. Puedes ver que sus ojos se han abierto con sorpresa. No la sueltas, ahora estás casi encima de ella y tus ojos no se han desviado de los suyos.

-¿Chrno?

Estás en una posición molesta y pasas una de tus rodillas al otro lado de ella, ahora estás sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Su rostro muy cerca del tuyo. Puedes ver que te mira esperando una respuesta, no es tan ingenua como para no saber que están en una posición muy comprometida, de una manera más íntima de lo que jamás habían estado. Tus ojos pueden mirar a través de la oscuridad mucho mejor que los de cualquier humano y ves que ella se ha ruborizado. Ella repite tu nombre, insegura, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Contestas.

-Podré lucir así, Rosette, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sigo siendo un demonio adulto

Quince centímetros.

Es una distancia casi inexistente y aún así, por una centésima de segundo, titubeas. Y entonces cruzas, los quince centímetros se vuelven realmente inexistentes y tus labios están sobre los de ella. Suave y gentilmente, amorosos, apenas acariciándolos. Sabes que es su primer beso y que ella no lo pidió. Por eso te sorprendes cuando la sientes devolverte el beso. Un poco torpe pero con la seguridad de alguien que sabe lo que quiere.

Sin dejar de besarla, liberas sus brazos de tu agarre y apoyas tu peso sobre tus codos a ambos lados de su cabeza, profundizando el beso, ella aprovecha para echar entonces sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello, halándote más cerca todavía. Y te sientes más vivo que nunca, que nunca, al menos, en los últimos cincuenta y cuatro años. La escuchas gemir contra tu boca y sabes que un cielo existe.

Jadeando, te separas sólo lo suficiente para tomar aire y dejarla respirar a ella también. Apoyas tu frente sobre la de ella y piensas que la felicidad que sientes en ese momento es abrasadora. Abres los ojos y estás viendo directamente en los de Rosette, te dicen que está feliz, que no la has perdido. Y entonces ríes, primero quedamente y después a carcajadas.

No te das cuenta que Rosette ahora está mirándote irritada y por eso no puedes evitar el puñetazo que lanza contra tí y que te derriba de encima de ella, para caer a su lado sobre la cama. Te duele, por supuesto, pero no por eso dejas de sonreír. Y entonces la escuchas mascullar, molesta todavía, sobre lo malvado que eres al reírte de ella por no saber besar.

Quieres reír de nuevo, pero te controlas, no quieres que se enoje de verdad contigo. La abrazas y te disculpas, pues no es de ella de quien reías, sino de tí mismo. Porque no habías podido estar más equivocado. Y ella toma tu rostro entre sus manos y están besándose otra vez.

Y no puedes evitar pensar que era así como debían terminar. Sigues pensando que tus manos son demasiado pequeñas en comparación con las de ella y lamentas que tus brazos sean tan cortos que no puedan abarcarla por completo. Y no puedes evitar pensar que lo que antes parecía preocuparte eran tan sólo minucias. Ella parece seguir olvidando en ocasiones que sólo es tu figura la que tiene forma de niño. Pero eso ya realmente no te importa.

No cuando tú te encargas de recordarle que eres un hombre adulto cada vez que eso sucede.

* * *

Y sí, el fin.

Segundo fic de Chrno Crusade, porque es una serie genial y es muy triste que haya tan pocos en español. El primero lo escribí hace un año y aún aparece dentro de la primera página. Triste en verdad.

Me llena de orgullo por que siempre quise escribir algo en segunda persona (y porque no había escrito nada completo en el último año). Iba a comenzar como otro fic, luego degeneró para quedarse como un drabble (iba a terminar antes de la llamada de Satella) pero luego Inspiración atacó y terminó creciendo para ser una especie de mezcla entre ambos proyectos. Es mi pequeño bebé, tuvo vida propia, así que trátenlo bien. Como cualquier escritora, críticas y elogios son bien recibidos. Cualquier error, háganmelo saber, por favor.

¿Verdad que el título queda bien? Es toda una reflexión en sí. :3

.:Karura Himura


End file.
